Underwater security addresses the protection of valuable assets that may be vulnerable to attack from the water. Security threats can arise in a number of different forms, including underwater vehicles, surface ships, divers, etc. The need for surveillance can change over time, which makes the implementation of fixed monitoring systems less practical. For instance, global hotspots may arise which could benefit from the rapid deployment of autonomous systems in deep ocean environments for monitoring ocean activity of hostile forces.
Currently, monitoring is performed by buried underwater sensors, small un-manned vehicles, or buoys that are not always ideal for rapidly changing threats. One example of a buried underwater sensor is the Sound Surveillance System (SOSUS). SOSUS is a chain of underwater listening posts that was originally intended to track Soviet submarines by the United States during the cold war. However, SOSUS requires ocean floor hydrophone stations that are connected to offshore facilities by underwater cables, which limits its expandability. Un-manned underwater vehicles often have limited power storage capabilities and therefore, may only be operational for a short amount of time. Buoys may also be deployed for monitoring, but they tend to be easily identifiable on the ocean surface and targeted for removal.
In view of the above discussion, problems remain for implementing submerged surveillance systems that can be rapidly deployed for long missions, yet remain resistant to detection.